Jack & Jason Spicer
by Ero-Eli Kyouyama
Summary: Basado en la leyenda de "Saiyuki". Dicen que las personas que nacen con el pelo y los ojos rojos están malditas, puesto que son hijos de humanos y demonios. -¿Estás cansado, Jack? Entonces, déjame ocupar tu lugar... A Chack Fanfic. Reviews! :D cap 5up
1. Jason hace acto de presencia

Llegó a lo que él decía ser su cuartel secreto, tirando sus Jackbots sin compasión por el suelo, todos rotos. Estaba cansado, otro día más, otro shengon wu perdido, odiaba su vida ¿era mucho pedir no fracasar tan estrepitosamente? Se sentó en la mesa de trabajo, harto de todo, se quitó sus gafas naranjas con espirales rojas y restregó su cara contra sus desnudas manos, al poco las dirigió a su pelo, frotándolo sin compasión y con rudeza, estaba cansado de toda esa mierda, apoyó las manos en la mesa bruscamente, las cruzó sobre ella y posó su cabeza, intentando contener los sollozos de rabia y frustración, en ese momento, odiaba ser tan enclenque.

-Mierda… -quería gritar, llorar, y mandar todo a la mierda, no aguantaba más, si al menos mejorase cada vez que perdía… ¡¡pero es que él sentía que a cada pérdida iba a peor!!

_"¿Estás harto de todo?"_- oyó en su mente una voz, le parecía conocida pero no sabía de qué… estaba seguro de que la había oído antes.

-Si… -contestó Jack intentando contener sus lágrimas, pero ya no podía más y como resultado, eso dio a lugar que su cuerpo se convulsionase, pero nunca dejando oír un sollozo de su parte, pues sus dientes mordían los labios sin importarle que sangrasen, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que deseaba ser desatado.

_"¿Te gustaría poder demostrar tu valía y que dejen de menospreciarte?"- _siguió hablando esa extraña voz tan conocida.

-¡oh Dios SI!...-gimió de dolor, ya no podía contenerse, sentía las lagrimas teñidas de negro por su pintura correr por su cara y se escondió aún más en ese extraño refugio creado por sus brazos.

"_¿Quieres que los demás dejen de tratarte como un enclenque y que paren sus risas sobre ti?"_ –cada vez le sonaba más esa voz, pero aún no la terminaba de reconocer.

-Si….-susurró con angustia.

"_¿Deseas demostrarles a todos lo que eres capaz de hacer?"_ –esa voz se hacía más fuerte en su cabeza… parecía que estuviese al lado de su oído, pero ahí estaba solo él, y sus Jackbots.

-No lo sabes tú bien… -dijo con rabia en la mirada.

"¿_No te gustaría descansar de tantas peleas, darte un tiempo y volver más fuerte que nunca?" _–ofreció.

-Si… estaría bien… -dijo con una sonrisa débil, casi forzada.

"_Entonces… ¿Dejarías que te releve un tiempo, para que descanses?" _–Un relevo no estaría mal… pensó, alguien que hiciese su trabajo mientras el ponía en claro sus ideas…

-Si –aceptó, con los ojos cerrados.

_"Si es así… entonces déjame paso, y yo conseguiré todo lo que deseas." _– esa voz cada vez le convencía más.

De pronto se vio en un lugar blanco, y al fondo una cárcel. Corrió hacia ella y vio el candado, pero lo que había dentro estaba oscuro, oyó una risa, exactamente igual a la de la voz que le hablaba antes, quería ver al dueño de esta, pero no sabía dónde estaba la llave. Algo en su cuello brilló, lo alzó y vio una cadena, con una llave dorada, se quitó la cadena y dirigió la llave hacia el candado, abrió la cerradura y quitó las cadenas de las rejas, y entonces, cuando consiguió abrir la puerta una luz le cegó.

Su cuerpo se convulsionaba, le dolía todo, era un dolor increíblemente grande, punzante, algo dentro de él se había desatado y no podía controlarlo, no sabía lo que era pero lo que más le preocupaba era que no podía aguantar ese dolor. Gritó, con todas sus fuerzas intentando así que el dolor no fuese tanto, siendo ello en vano. Le dolía todo, no podía más, sintió sus ojos brillar, su pelo crecer raudo y su cuerpo hacerse algo más alto, los huesos, músculos y las venas crecían a paso de gigante, no podía más, sintió un dolor tremendo en su cuerpo, y por fin decidió dejar de luchar contra el dolor y abandonarse, siendo encerrado en una celda oscura, fría y a la vez acogedora y entonces fue cuando se acordó.

Fuera de su interior, el cuerpo terminó de convulsionarse y se balanceó, hasta quedarse encorvado hacia delante, sonriendo fríamente.

-Y Jason Spicer hace acto de presencia –sonríe sardónicamente el chico, con el cuerpo de Jack cambiado, el pelo más largo, de forma que le caía hasta la altura de los ojos, tapándole el izquierdo y dejando el otro a la vista, brillando con un rojo fuego que intimidaba, sus rasgos afilados eran atractivos a la vista, sus ojos ahora más pequeños tenían un brillo rojo furia desconocido, su piel blanca como siempre se hizo más fuerte, su cuerpo más alto y más formado, ya no era Jack Spicer el dueño de ese cuerpo, ahora era él, su contraparte, Jason.

_"Y la leyenda dice, aquellos que nazcan con los ojos rojos y el pelo rojo están malditos, puesto que son hijos de demonios y humanos."- _ escuchó en su ahora mente Jason la voz de Jack, dándole a entender que ahora si le reconocía.

-Vamos a jugar un rato, ¿qué te parece, Jack? –una risa malvada se apoderó de la estancia, las cosas iban a cambiar por ahí y por fin demostrarían de una vez qué era capaz de hacer el medio demonio.

Tsuzuku…


	2. Arreglando algunas cosas

Se desperezó mientras miraba a la ventana, ese día SI que era cansado. Nada más llegar a clase fue "Oh, ¡Jack ha cambiado de look!" Bueno, realmente no fue un cambio tan drástico, iba vestido con el uniforme de siempre, pantalones negros, botas, chaqueta, solo que esta vez no llevaba camisa debajo y había abierto un poco su chaqueta dejando ver algo de su formado pecho, no el de Jack, sino el de Jason. También rumorearon sobre su cambio de pelo mas es algo normal que alguien decida cambiar su peinado ¿no? En fin, lo que cuenta es que esos tipos son una panda de niñatos…

Llevaba igual toda la mañana, iba a cualquier clase, se sentaba y se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana hasta que dictaban algo, al fin y al cabo un genio del mal ha de ser eso, un genio, y por tanto es importante aprender, aunque él mismo sepa más que sus profesores. Le encantaba estar fuera de su cuerpo, era una sensación increíble.

Su historia era simple y a la vez complicada. Existe una leyenda, dicha leyenda contaba que las personas que nacían con el pelo y los ojos rojos estaban "malditos" puesto que eran hijos de humanos y demonios, bien, el caso de Jack no era diferente. Su padre era un demonio de tierra, de ahí que al albino le gustase tanto la vara del mono, al fin y al cabo aunque lo negase su padre tenía cierta afición por estar en las ramas todo el día y su madre, quien no quería que se supiese que había estado con un demonio, se casó con un humano para formar una familia "normal". Al comienzo, él y Jack eran una misma persona, pero la madre le hizo renegar muchos años de su ya olvidada niñez de sus poderes, quedando estos reprimidos y creándose él, Jason. Al principio conseguía salir de ese cuerpo disfrutando un poco del aire libre y demás pero con el tiempo Jack le dominó y encerró en una cárcel, claro, todo en su interior. Desde entonces había ido creciendo a paso de gigante, absorbiendo todo poder que podía adquirir su otra parte, él era poderoso y demás pero sabía que solo podría salir si su otra parte le sacaba y por ello le vino tan bien esa depresión del otro, puesto que así podía volver a ver el mundo con sus ojos.

Tocó el timbre y se dispuso a recoger, estaba cansado de tanto paripé, ese día había corregido a tres profesores… y él solo tenía 5 horas de clase… estaba a punto de cerrar el libro y largarse solo a 2 centímetros de nada, cuando unas manos se posaron encima de este, siguió la trayectoria de esos brazos hasta encontrarse con Marion Smith, la chica más codiciada de la clase. Alta, castaña, de ojos azules y bien proporcionada para su edad, delgada y con piernas esbeltas, años atrás su otra parte, Jack, había babeado por ella mas la señorita Smith siempre se encargó de darle puerta. Ella le sonrió seductoramente y él simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa llena de sorna.

-Hola Jack, ¿te apetece venir a dormir a mi casa? Mis padres están de viajes de negocios y yo estoy sola –se ofrecía la chica mientras desabotonaba los dos primeros botones de la blusa escolar, acercando sus brazos provocando así que se le remarcasen más los pechos y el canal de estos.

-Lo siento Marion, querida, pero no caigo tan bajo por un simple polvo –contestó Jason sin pelos en la lengua, retirando el libro y guardándolo en su maletín.

-… ¿Perdón Jack? Que yo sepa eras tú el que hasta el año pasado besaba el suelo que yo pisaba –recordó la chica con sonrisa autosuficiente, creyendo tener ganada la guerra contra el albino que la había rechazado tan limpiamente dejándola en vergüenza de los compañeros convertidos en espectadores, los cuales soltaban risillas.

-Mujer, no te pongas así, es simplemente que hay mejores personas con mejores cuerpos –siguió el doble de Jack levantándose y recordando el cuerpo de Chase Young –y por Dios que cuerpos –dijo con tono lascivo –si pudiera hincarle el diente…

-¿Acaso sugieres que hay mejores cuerpos que el mío? –el narcisismo en esa chica se notaba por todas partes y en ese momento las carcajadas estallaban por todos lados.

-No sabes tú cuan mejor pueden llegar a ser –Jason reconoció que lo mejor que hizo en la vida Jack fue conocer a ese hombre… ¡Era un monumento! –no sabes la pena que me da no poder tener ese cuerpazo, ya sabes, tan cerca y tan lejos… pero en fin, qué se le va a hacer, tu ya me entiendes, al fin y al cabo no será ni la primera ni la última vez que te han dejado a cuatro velas ¿no querida? –sabía que parecía una chica en vez de un chico hablando pero al fin y al cabo, qué más daba, él era más feliz dando por culo a esa renacuaja con aires de top model con ese tono que nadie en el mundo.

Jason salió de dicha clase, bajó las escaleras y se fue tal y como vino a ese lugar, con un habilidoso y nada trabajado salto y caminando por encima del muro que rodeaba el lugar, pareciendo un urban monkey en el proceso. Minutos después ya se encontró frente a su garaje, abrió la puerta y tiró el maletín por donde pudo para disponerse a arreglarlo todo. Ahora se arrepentía del tiempo gastado en ponerle fallos a los Jackbots de Jack, al fin y al cabo, el manipuló más de una vez su mente para hacerlos desastrosos, no era nada personal simplemente se aburría estando ahí encerrado ¿y qué mejor diversión que la de joder un rato a tu encarcelador?

Estuvo ahí encerrado mucho tiempo, horas y horas de sudor y empeño, empezó proyectos, terminó otros, y todo con ayuda de su privilegiada mente y usando algunos conocimientos de su otro yo, en el próximo ataque conocerían pero bien al gran Jason, ahora sabrían cual era su potencial. De pronto, sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su columna vertebral, un escalofrío que pronto se convirtió en una onda de placer que se esparcía por su cuerpo nublándole los sentidos. Gimió intentando ahogar la sensación y sonrió con maldad, un nuevo Shengong wu había despertado.

Poco a poco fue recuperándose mientras jadeaba y miraba a su entrepierna medio despierta, genial, ahora tendría que ocuparse de sus partes ecológicas y de prepararse para la batalla, muy bien Jason, te mereces un aplauso por sentir así los Shengong wu.

Fue hasta su cuarto y encontró lo que buscaba, unos pantalones anchos con múltiples bolsillos y cadenas, un chaleco negro abierto dejando ver su bien formado torso producto de años de entrenamiento entre cuatro paredes y unas gafas de sol negras apantalladas. Se puso las botas de siempre y fue hasta su laboratorio para coger algunos nuevos y mejorados bots y meterlos en el Jet 3000, si tenía pensado desfogarse, tenía bien claro que no lo haría con público mirando desde abajo. Una vez sentado en el asiento del piloto dispuso todo lo necesario para conseguir alzar el vuelo y se bajó de paso la cremallera a sabiendas de lo que iba a pasar, una vez en el aire puso el control automático y desvió su atención a lo que le pedía a gritos ser calmado.

Finalmente hoy conocerían lo que realmente era capaz de hacer Jason y no ese debilucho de Jack.


	3. Enfrentamiento y presentación

Saltó del jet y se dispuso a caminar, al final dicho artefacto le llevó hasta un bosque, puesto que el elemento del Shengong wu era la tierra, así que lo más normal era que estuviese en un lugar con mucha vegetación y demás. Caminó en línea recta, desplazando con un simple movimiento de muñeca todo obstáculo que se interponía en su camino, así durante un buen rato, hasta ver lo que buscaba: un colgante en la rama más alta de la copa de un árbol en medio de un claro. Dicho colgante era de una cadena fina, con una piedra ovalada de colores marrones y verdes que se enlazaban y formaban figuras sin ton ni son. Sonrió despreocupado con la vista en el objeto y estiró los dedos de la mano derecha con la palma mirando al suelo queriendo impulsarse con este para llegar al wu, hasta que oyó unas voces.

-¿Seguro que es por aquí? –pregunta una voz femenina con una pequeña nota de molestia y cansancio en ella.

-Tan seguro como que mis escamas son verdes –contesta el otro.

-Parece que alguien se nos ha adelantado chicos –avisa el de figura más alta notando como la persona que se encontraba frente al árbol no se dignaba a mirarlos, metros más adelante se dieron cuenta de quién parecía ser.

-¡Es Jack Spicer! –gritó retador el monje calvo, el otro seguía pasando de ellos.

-Podrías al menos tener la decencia de mirarnos cuando te hablamos ¿no? –Criticó esta vez Raimundo.

-No me jodáis y marcharos por donde habéis venido, será inútil por vuestra parte intentar algo –habló Jason mirándoles sardónicamente, con sonrisa autosuficiente, sin bajar la cabeza.

-¿Habéis oído chicos? ¡Jack piensa que puede ganarnos! Qué iluso –siguió el costarriqueño.

Ante lo oído Jason simplemente bufó para caminar hasta el árbol, rozar con su mano el tronco y sonreír, un árbol joven, de no más de 4 años, era un haya de la Vena y se notaba que aún le quedaba por crecer. Retiró la mano del tronco y miró hacia lo alto para después notar una pequeña vibración, alguien se acercaba.

-Jack… ¿has cambiado de look? –preguntó Kimiko sorprendiéndose por el trabajado torso del otro y el peinado nuevo del chico, la había dejado anonadada.

-Creo que eso salta a la vista ¿no, lumbreras? –respondió mirando a la chica con su pelo negro teñido de verde... prefería guardarse comentarios, claro, para más tarde.

-Ya decía yo que le notaba algo extraño… -dijo Omi con acento perspicaz recibiendo afirmaciones por parte de los chicos y un "Hombres, siempre iguales, no cambiarán" por parte de la fémina del grupo.

Por fin apareció el que faltaba, el hombre medio dragón e inmortal, Jason sonrió con lascivia mirando de arriba abajo el cuerpo del hombre y lamentándose de no poder hacer mucho en ese momento.

-Vaya, veo que solo faltaba yo –comenta el recién llegado a modo broma, muy inusual en él.

-Exacto, te extrañábamos Chasy –sigue el juego del otro mientras salta a la rama más próxima pero no por ello baja del árbol -¿os molesta si me adelanto? Me aburre el quedarme quieto sin hacer nada.

-Tranquilo chicos, de este me encargo yo esta vez. ¡Tierra! –llamó el cowboy preparándose para la batalla.

Empezaron a subir los dos jóvenes y Chase por el árbol para llegar hasta la copa a la vez y poner la mano en el wu, se miraron retadores y por fin se desafiaron a un duelo Xiaolin, esta vez decidiendo Spicer.

-El reto irá de cruzar de lado a lado el bosque, el primero que coja el colgante gana.

-A todo esto… antes de empezar ¿cómo se llama el Shengong wu? Hemos salido con prisas y no nos paramos a saberlo.

-Es el colgante de Mertryd, concede un aumento de los poderes terrestres ¿te basta con eso monje?-habló con desprecio Jason

-Emm… sí, creo que me basta, gracias.

-Pues entonces empecemos –intervino el tercero.

De pronto un círculo perfecto se alzó del suelo, éste abarcaba todo el bosque que de tamaño normal creció hasta alcanzar un tamaño desmesurado con árboles de 80 metros, de aspecto oscuro y tenebroso, con algunos ruidos de alimañas en él. Clay tragó saliva sonoramente, Chase sonrió como si nada pasase y Jason empezó a caminar hacia el lugar con tranquilidad pasmosa. Una vez entraron en el bosque empezaron las dificultades, hoyos en el suelo, troncos que caían por doquier, plantas carnívoras enormes dispuestas a merendárselos, e incluso una piedra enorme redonda que iban en su contra junto con animales hambrientos corriendo tras ellos.

Clay las esquivaba con dificultad, aunque ese fuese su elemento, nunca imaginó encontrarse con algo así. Las cosas se le ponían muy chungas, teniendo que saltar de árbol en árbol para esquivar las trampas, entre las ramas secas podía ver a sus compañeros tranquilamente sentados en un árbol como espectadores y a sus rivales con más suerte que él. Chase no tuvo que transformarse pero aún así se le hacía algo difícil pasar la prueba, pero claro, no mucho, lo que sí que le sorprendió fue la forma en la que avanzaba el pelirrojo, de forma tranquila a paso lento y sin complicaciones, si venía a él cualquier trampa ésta nunca le rozaba o simplemente fijaba otro objetivo y ello lo extrañaba sumándole a todo esto que parecía que se había hecho el otro un esguince en la muñeca izquierda puesto que no paraba de darle vueltas, ahí había gato encerrado, además de que conociendo al de piel blanca como él lo conocía de un día a otro no cambiaba su look ni aunque le pagasen, era muy devoto a su físico además de que la vez que le vio en su guarida sin ropa y con una toalla cubriéndole no tenía ese cuerpo, el cambio le agradaba pero aún así le resultaba extraño teniendo en cuenta sobre todo que el pelo no crece de un día para otro y un torso visiblemente trabajado como ese menos. Jason iba fenomenalmente bien, sin problemas, desviando y parando las trampas contra él y a veces desintegrándolas antes de que le llegasen, iba el más adelantado y tranquilo, había sido una buena decisión usar su propio elemento contra el monje.

Estaban ya a unos pocos metros de la salida por lo que los tres empezaron a subir el ritmo, cuando casi alcanzaron la meta una pared de enredaderas llenas de espinos y flores, de 3 metros de largo y dos de ancho se alzó sobre ellos. Hubo diferentes reacciones, descontento por parte del inmortal, una cara de "¿Y para esto me parto el lomo?" por parte de Clay y tranquilidad por parte de Spicer. Mientras los dos primeros se quedaron parados pensando cómo hacer para llegar al otro lado, el pelirrojo mordió su dedo hasta hacerlo sangrar, se acercó a una de las flores y puso una gota de sangre en el estigma de ésta, dejando que bajase hasta el estilo, una vez hecho traspasó sin problemas la columna de forma parecida a como lo haría un fantasma, sin dañarse y sin romper la pared. Clay lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos e intentó traspasar la planta de igual modo, consiguiendo solo dañarse en el intento y por su parte Chase especulaba mentalmente sobre el albino.

A dos metros de distancia del Shengong wu Jason paró dándose la vuelta y alzó la mano hacia la pared de enredaderas haciendo las espinas más pequeñas pero igual de dolorosas y mandándolas contra los otros dos que se quedaron atrás sin remedio alguno envolviéndolos con estas y alzándolos por encima del suelo. El otro yo de Jack sonrió socarronamente.

-Bueno, está claro de quien es la victoria ¿no?

Con esto dicho apretó aún más las enredaderas en el cuerpo del monje, intentando éste zafarse del agarre, dañándose aún más con las espinas, todo esto hecho como venganza por el comentario de su compañero, llevado a cabo simplemente crispando los dedos. Con la misma mano hizo un pequeño movimiento de muñeca y unas esporas salieron de las flores de Clay, eran paralizantes. A Chase, para no estropear su cuerpo otorgado por los Dioses simplemente le apretó un poco el agarre no haciéndole mucho daño, a su juicio, dejar una marca en un cuerpo como ese era un pecado, pero claro el no podía irse de rositas a fin de cuentas un enemigo es un enemigo.

Después de esto simplemente agarró el collar y sonrió, el bosque volvió a la normalidad y a su lugar correspondiente mas las enredaderas aún no desaparecían, ahora estaban bajo el control de Jason. Los monjes, asombrados por el poder de éste y preocupados por su amigo, corrieron a intentar socorrer a su compañero corriendo al final la misma suerte que él: ser apresados por las plantas. Jason se colocó el colgante y empezó a sentir un hormigueo recorriéndole el cuerpo, era una sensación maravillosa, se sentía lleno de energías. Dirigió su mano hacia un árbol muerto para con un chasquido revivirlo, al segundo chasquido lo destruyó y al tercero lo volvió a dejar como en el primer cambio. Tenía ganas de gritar de emoción, sentir el poder recorrer sus venas era una sensación que siempre le había gustado.

-¡Maldita sea, Jack, suéltame! –Ordenó Clay.

-Como gustes –y con una macabra sonrisa le lanzó lejos controlando con las plantas que hacía crecer instantáneamente la velocidad y la dirección de la caída, haciendo que terminara golpeándose la espalda contra un árbol 20 metros más atrás.

-¡Clay! –Gritaron los monjes impotentes.

-Y bien, pequeño Raimundo ¿cuál fue el resultado entonces? –comentó sarcástico agarrándole la barbilla y acercándola hacia su cara.

-Maldito…

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó con seriedad Chase al pelirrojo.

-¿A qué te refieres, Chase? –contestó soltando al costarriqueño y alejándose de sus víctimas que sufrían al intentar zafarse de sus agarres, los cuales a cada movimiento brusco se tensaban aún más.

-Tú no eres Spicer, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? Ese imbécil no tiene casi nada de poder, es más, estoy seguro de que nunca podría haber ganado este combate con tanta facilidad.

-¡Premio gordo para el guaperas de la fila uno! Podría decirse que soy y a la vez no Jack, pero claro, toda información tiene un precio ¿cierto?

-Si tú no eres Jack, entonces ¿Dónde está? –preguntó con evidente preocupación Omi.

-¿Has oído bien lo que dije enano?

Jason, aburrido de tanta palabrería, simplemente se dedicó a tratar a Raimundo de igual forma que Clay. Necesitaba divertirse.

-Repetiré la pregunta, ¿Quién eres? –volvió a formular, sin dejar el toque de seriedad en la voz, Chase.

-Jason Spicer, mucho gusto. Ahora por favor, cállate, quiero disfrutar de mi victoria.

Finalmente lanzó por los aires a los monjes y no fiándose del inmortal a éste también. Los jóvenes, menos el monje de tierra y de aire se pusieron de pie y el medio dragón finalmente optó por no transformarse en esa pelea, los tres se lanzaron contra Jason. La pelea fue algo corta pero intensa, las patadas y los bloqueos volaban de un lado hacia otro, las técnicas más de lo mismo. Kimiko le lanzó una patada giratoria a Jason para que éste terminase por pararla con la rodilla y la golpease con las extremidades superiores, sin compasión. Omi se lanzó en ayuda de su compañera, recibiendo por parte del albino una patada en plena cabeza dejándolo K.O. Poco después Kimiko estaba tumbada junto a Omi, inconsciente. Llegó el turno de Chase. Jason corrió hacia él atacándolo con un puñetazo que fue esquivado por el otro para seguidamente parar la pierna del chico de ojos carmesí que se dirigía directamente a su cabeza. Se aferró rudamente a la pierna y empezó a darle vueltas para seguidamente lanzarlo al aire, en este, Jason se recuperó del pequeño mareo dado por las vueltas y se enderezó haciendo crecer las ramas del haya de forma desmesurada consiguiendo estar de pie sobre estas. Chase fue a su encuentro y siguieron su lucha entre las ramas, poco a poco Jason las hacía cada vez más largas y el inmortal, ocupado en la lucha, no se daba cuenta. Las patadas, técnicas y puñetazos variaban, siendo a veces bloqueados por uno y frustrados por otro. Cuando bajaron del árbol, ya no estaban en el claro sino en el lugar donde Jack había aparcado.

-¿Qué demonios…? –preguntó Chase confundido.

-¡No te despistes, tu contrincante aún está consciente! –Advirtió dándole una patada en la cabeza que le hizo retroceder –Seguro que tú tienes que saber la leyenda de los pelirrojos con ojos carmesí, no por nada has vivido tantos años ¿no, viejo?

-Claro que la conozco, mas nunca la creí posible en Spicer, es un chico patético y estúpido insólitamente, por no decir ridículo, maleducado, patán, imbécil y creído. Simplemente pensé que sería una coincidencia o lo heredaría de algún antepasado.

-Pues permíteme decirte que te has equivocado, y la prueba de ello soy yo. Jack y yo somos uno en dos, él es todo lo opuesto a mí y yo todo lo opuesto a él, nos complementamos, la mitad humana y la mitad mágica, una más fuerte que la otra pero a fin de cuentas seguimos siendo la misma persona… sólo que dividida en dos partes. Adivina cuál me corresponde a mí.

-Es imposible, si eso fuese cierto entonces habría mostrado atisbos de poder en su personalidad –comentó preparándose por si la pelea continuaba mas el otro no daba signos de querer seguir combatiendo.

-¿Que tenga que ver con el mundo mágico no es un signo? Además no te esfuerces en encontrar poder en él, me lo quedé yo.

-Lo que ocurre aquí es que simplemente eres un farsante ¿me equivoco? –habló sin terminar de creerse la historia que le sonaba a cuento chino.

-Si fuese mentira ¿podría hacer esto?

De pronto media cara de Jason empezó a transformarse, decreciendo el pelo y quedándose en punta con el ojo rojo completamente la pupila más brillante que lo que debería ser blanco, restos de lágrimas en la mejilla teñidas de color negro por la pintura y con algunas lagrimas próximas a salir en el ojo, haciéndole borrosa la vista, la mitad de la boca perteneciente a esa faceta tenía una mueca triste. La otra mitad, perteneciente a Jason, poseía una sonrisa sarcástica, la mitad mágica comenzó a hablar y la otra seguía inamovible.

-Hey, Jack ¿estás mejor?

-No mucho.

-El hombre que está frente a nosotros no cree que soy parte del verdadero Jack Spicer ni que eres medio demonio. ¿Qué tal si le das una prueba que solo tú sepas?

-Suelo humillarme continuamente frente a Chase Young para que me acepte, no solo por su genialidad y por querer poder sino porque también, por primera, vez me gustaría sentirme parte de algo –recitó la parte deprimida soltando un suspiro melancólico al final –además de que le admiro desde que tengo memoria, él era como… mi héroe infantil. Un ejemplo de mi humillación fue cuando me presenté en su guarida cubriéndome con una toalla el cuerpo, un gorrito de ducha y el agua fría chorreando por mi cuerpo.

-Dile que salga. Y entra a tu prisión corpórea, semi-demonio –ordena el otro.

-Jack, ¿quieres salir?

-No…-dijo cortamente con angustia.

-De acuerdo, vuelve dentro –al segundo la cara de Jason volvió a ser igual que antes –no sabes lo molesto que es eso, te deja la cara entumecida.

Chase exigió saber todo lo que pasaba y Jason simplemente caminaba hacia él, por un momento el joven oyó la voz de su contraparte en su mente.

-Jason, ¿quién era?

-Era Chase.

-Am… Entiendo… -se oyó con voz aún más lastimosa el otro.

-Tranquilo, yo me encargo.

- De acuerdo, gracias.

Jason una vez plantado frente a Chase simplemente se dedicó a hablar.

-Verás Chase, yo no soy de los que empiezan a soltar información por esta linda boquita, todo tiene un precio y el motivo de mi existencia es un precio muy alto. Ni creas que te lo voy a conceder por las buenas y encima gratis –poco a poco sin que el otro se diese cuenta, apareció de nuevo una enredadera rodeando los pies del inmortal sin tocarlos –si quieres saber pagas, si no a la mierda, esa es la oferta. En fin, yo me voy.

Con un chasquido un rosal apareció del suelo concediéndole al chico de pelo y de ojos de fuego una de sus rojas rosas que únicamente podía soñar con ser poseedora del color tan vivo que portaba el chico que la controlaba. Empezó a caminar dirigiéndose a su jet 300 y Chase, queriendo la información a cualquier coste estuvo dispuesto a perseguirlo hasta que sintió como las enredaderas se volvían a cernir sobre él. Miró con furia las plantas que le sostenían y al jet despegando. Finalmente no pudo hacer nada.

Él quería respuestas a sus preguntas y las conseguiría, fuese como fuese.

--

Comentarios:

Bueno… hacía mucho que no dejaba uno de estos… a ver que puedo decir. Este fanfic se me ocurrió un día hablando con Izumi-chan por el msn, la verdad es que la imaginación da y para mucho ¿eh? XD. Contestando a la pregunta de AndreaZthator aún está por verse si se vuelven uno o no eso se verá en el final ) ya verás, te sorprenderás. Siento haberle "quitado" la idea a Blueangel242 la idea, nunca fue mi intención xDD pero como no vi ningún fic de estos en Fanfiction pues pensé "¿y por qué no hacerlo yo?" y aquí está xD. Espero que halláis disfrutado del capítulo hice lo mejor que pude la pelea y la he revisado 3 veces… Por cierto, solo dejaré estos comentarios si hacen alguna pregunta. ¡Cuídense!


	4. Charla, risas¿visita?

-Bien… todo listo

-Bien… todo listo.

Jason llegó a su casa y sin preámbulos intenta poner algo de orden. El nuevo shengon wu le haría mucho bien, por ello decidió portarlo, como símbolo no solo de victoria sino de los nuevos cambios que ocurrirían.

Subió a su cuarto, igual de desordenado que siempre. Se retira la ropa, quedándose en boxers y se tumba sobre su cama, cierra los ojos y comienza la meditación. En poco tiempo ya se encontraba cruzando los pasillos que le llevaban hasta la celda de su contraparte.

-Cariño, ya estoy en casa –dijo cantarín y burlesco.

Jack miró hacia otro lado de la habitación, angustiado. Odiaba esa situación, en poco tiempo, Jason había conseguido lo que el no, nuevo artilugio, nuevos shengon wus, derrotas fructíferas y quedar como alguien poderoso. Si, se comparaba con su otra parte, y por ello se sentía aún peor… ¿acaso no tenía un poco de amor propio?...

Jason abrió la puerta de la celda y entró como si nada, ni luces, ni cambios, nada. Solo ellos dos dentro de esa celda interior. El medio demonio se acercó a su otro yo, se agachó y le acarició la cara.

-Duele… ¿verdad? – poco a poco dirige su mano a la cabellera del otro –Duele ver como otros dirigen tu vida y consiguen cosas con las que no sabrías ni que decir… ¿cierto? – inesperadamente le agarra del pelo, tirando de ellos y obligando a Jack a mirarle. -¡Maldita sea levanta de una puta vez! Odio verme así de estúpido y patético.

-Eso es… Patético, estúpido, imbécil… agrega más palabras por favor, ¿qué más te da? – el de pelo corto le dedica una mirada fría y dolorida a su yo altanero -¿Acaso sabes lo que pasé para conseguir la cuarta parte que has conseguido tu en un miserable día? ¿Sabes lo mierda que me siento y como me he humillado a mi mismo interiormente día si y día también? Oh… Claro que lo sabes… no por nada tu eras una parte de mi ¿no? ¿Sabías que desde aquí puedo oír lo que dices? Las voces de los demás me llegan muy levemente pero la tuya… joder… ¡Resuena por todas partes! No sabes de las cosas que me he enterado… oh espera… si que lo sabes –acto seguido se levanta y dirige a su cama intentando alejarse de aquel que le provocaba dolor.

-¿Así que celoso eh Jackie? –Jason, contento de ver que su contraparte al menos tenía orgullo, se acerca a este con paso decidido y altivo –Tranquilo, al fin y al cabo… ¿de qué te sirve enfadarte contigo mismo? ¿No es mejor calmarte? –De pronto Jack siente como Jason se tumba sobre sí sin previo aviso

-¡Eh! Pe... ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Bájate! –decía dándole palmadas en el hombro a su otro yo.

-Bien… pensemos mi pequeño Jackie..

-¡No me llames Jackie!

-Te llamo como me sale del culo. Bien… Yo soy tu, tu eres yo, tu victoria es mi victoria, mi derrota es tu derrota, mi poder es tu poder y tu inteligencia es mi inteligencia… -Jack le miró confuso –Aún no lo pillas… bien… -se sienta sobre las caderas del otro consiguiendo que el de menor contextura física también. – Yo soy parte de ti ¿cierto?

-Si si… todo eso lo se ya... ve al grano.

-Lo que quiero decir… es que somos una misma persona, separada en dos partes, la inteligente y debilucha y la fuerte y madura. Con esto quiero decir tranquilo Jackie… si no conseguías nada antes era por mi culpa, ¿recuerdas que lo dije? –con esto Jack gritó e intentó pegar a su otro yo, siendo retenido por sus manos. –Tsssssch, calma mi pequeño Jackie… ahora estamos juntos y todo será mejor… ¿de acuerdo? –Se acercó hasta quedar un palmo entre ambas caras –ambos…codo con codo, venceremos a esos estúpidos monjes Shaolin y llegaremos a la cima, tu y yo, juntos. Y después si quieres podemos ver a tu querido… como se llamaba….Jake….Make….Rake…..Chake…. ¡eso es! Chase…

-Imbécil…

-¿Acaso no te gusta el plan? –Sonríe sobradamente

-….De acuerdo… pero… yo… quiero probar MI poder… al fin y al cabo yo soy el original.

-Perfecto entonces.

De la nada, Jason besa de pronto a Jack dejándolo atónito y sin aliento. Jason exploraba cada rincón de la boca de su otra mitad y Jack no podía sino intentar alejarlo, una vez el de pelo más largo estuvo satisfecho le soltó.

-Dulce… -dice pasando un dedo por la parte de debajo de su labio inferior y chupando la saliva que quedaba en el con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿¡Qué cojones te crees que haces!? –grita ofuscado tirándole un cojín a la cara el cual el otro esquiva sin problemas.

-¿Qué más da? Solamente quería saber como se sentiría el besarme a mi mismo. –y con esto se retira de la celda, cerrándola antes de irse de allí.

-¡Maldito hijo de la gran…! –mas Jack suspiró… cierto era que ambos eran la misma persona… entonces… ¿Estaba mal besarse a si mismo?

Jason abrió los ojos, sintiendo la confusión del otro solo pudo reír y decidir que era hora de cenar, se hizo un bocadillo, se tomo un jugo de manzana y se fue a dormir.

((Al día siguiente))

Día de colegio, El pelirrojo se baña, se viste y prepara para el día pensando qué le deparará el día. Sale de su casa y se dirige a la institución. Al llegar ve como muchos le miran, se ríen y le señalan. Sin dar importancia a ese hecho entran viendo el revuelto armado allá.

-¿Ocurre algo? –pregunta a uno que ni siquiera conoce.

-¡Es Spicer!

De pronto empiezan a surgir carcajadas y le señalan llamándole marica. Al ver a su "queridísima" Marion entonces todo empezó a encajar… mas aún faltaba una última pieza.

-…Pe…perdona…. –cuando se da la vuelta se da cuenta de que una chiquilla de pelo liso castaño de ojos verdes y bajita le miraba sonrojada y con una especie de papel entre las manos –yo… quería saber si esto…. Si esto es verdad. –se inclina y le tiende el papel. Jason, curiosamente, acepta el papel diciendo un sincero gracias y lo mira con atención. Una foto trucada donde se mostraba a Jack siendo sodomizado en un club de alterne gay.

-… ¡Oh por Dios Marion! ¡No sabía que te gustase tanto como para seguirme! –al oir una aspiración asombrada por parte de todos y ver la cara de angustia de la pobre chica frente a él quiso rectificar -Bueno… cierto es que no voy a estos sitios… soy menor de edad y por desgracia no me dejarían entrar… pero… felicitaciones el montaje te ha quedado perfecto… ¿Qué usas… PhotoShop? Bueno… da igual… por cierto, no seas tan infantil, si alguien te dice que no te quiere para un polvo es porque eres una buscona… además… no quiero tener ninguna enfermedad sexual porque tu me la hallas pegado. A saber con quién te habrás acostado.

Sin más le da un beso en la mejilla a la chica que le había ayudado a entender todo eso, sonrojándola aún más y se va a su clase. Marion, cabreada, jura vengarse de esa humillación, mas esa no es historia para este capitulo.

Jason vuelve a vivir de nuevo las aburridas clases, horas después toca el timbre y clama un grito de alivio saltando desde el tercer piso con sus cosas por la ventana viendo como todos corrían a ellas al verle cometer tal atrocidad. Aterriza sin problemas en el suelo, se sacude el polvo restante, se coloca bien el cuello del uniforme con altanería mirando hacia su clase y sonríe orgulloso para irse al patio trasero.

Una vez allí se sienta en el césped y deja salir a Jack controlando ambos el cuerpo.

_-"_bien _mi_ _querido_ _Jackie"_ –le habla mediante pensamientos _–"dime… ¿quieres que te enseñe a controlar tu poder?"_

-Por supuesto –se oye con voz desafiante el tono del verdadero Jack.

Poco a poco fue sintiendo un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, se sentía bien, como si una energía le sacase del profundo agujero negro donde se hallaba. Poco a poco en su interior sentía como Jason por la espalda le abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo los hombros y rodeaba su cintura con el otro apegándose a él.

_-"Siéntelo, disfrútalo, deséalo, este es tu poder, domínalo, condúcelo hasta las yemas de tus dedos y sácalo con fuerza de ti. Crea primero, esto" __– _En su mente vio una esfera verde emanar de su mano y siendo alimentada por los dedos crispados alrededor de la bola de una mano.

Jack hizo caso de las instrucciones, disfrutó el momento, saboreó el poder y diez minutos después poco a poco, una diminuta bola energética se iba formando a través de sus dedos. Sonrió contento.

-¡Lo conseguí!

_-"Bien, ahora intenta destrozar ese árbol solo crispando los dedos"_

Jack lo intentó, mas lo único que consiguió fue abrir una rotura a través de este no llegando a derribarlo.

-Mierda.

-Tranquilo, Jackie, todo a su tiempo, has empezado bastante bien, relájate, esta es la primera parte del entrenamiento.

De pronto suena la campana y Jack vuelve a su celda, Jason se adentra en el edificio y vuelve a vivir la tortura de ser "educado" en la "santa institución" llamada escuela. Era una tortura, ¿de verdad era imprescindible? Es decir, Jack con su inteligencia bastaba, y él con su poder iba genial y si encima lo juntaba… encontraba una tontería el tener que ir y supuestamente aprender cosas. Tres horas después sale despavorido del lugar. ¡Por fín! Añadiendo que era viernes ¡mañana no tendría que soportar a los profesores con sus aburridas charlas. Justo en la salida, se para en seco y observa con atención.

-Pero…. Si eres tú….

Las chicas, como conejas en celo, se iban reuniendo y rodeando a ambos hombres.

-Hola Spicer.

-Hola, dragoncito. –una sonrisa sarcástica se pinta en sus labios mientras con la mano izquierda jugaba con su preciado tesoro colgado de su cuello a lo que el otro frunció el seño.

-Creo que tenemos algo pendiente.

-Oh… ¿de veras?

_**Continuará**__**…**_

Bueno…me tardé si… pero la inspiración no llegaba... seguro que me entendéis xDD Bien.. Quería deciros que me encantaría unirme al club de Chack pero… no me acuerdo de cómo debía hacerlo xDDD en fin aquí dejo la continuación, espero que os guste, ¡besos!


	5. Terminando y comenzando asuntos

-Pues… Yo creo… que no

-Pues… Yo creo… que no. –Jason, con su grandiosa parsimonia, camina hasta quedar a la altura de Chase y vuelve a hablarle pero esta vez en susurros -¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Entonces… Alcánzame si puedes.

Caminó con lentitud hasta sobrepasar la entrada, allí se dio la vuelta y miró a Chase como quien le da una invitación con una simple mirada, su sonrisa, cínica y burlesca, no desapareció en ningún momento. El dragón se da la vuelta y le mira con actitud retadora.

-Está bien Spicer, se hará como tú quieras.

De un momento a otro, Jason ya había cruzado la carretera y corría hasta un parque cercano mientras el inmortal le pisaba de cerca los talones, tuvo que saltarse más de un semáforo, pasar por delante, encima y detrás de más de 10 coches y más de un tropezón hasta llegar a la entrada del parque, en ella miró hacia atrás y vio a Chase cruzando sin dificultad, se dirigió a un árbol y desde él comenzó a ir como un mono de rama en rama y de árbol a árbol, seguido desde la tierra por Chase, La gente que pasaba al lado del inmortal le miraba con cara rara, no solo porque su atuendo era extraño para correr, sino también por lo que para ellos era lo que tenía él, la imperiosa necesidad de mirar a cada árbol que pasaba por su ruta como quien buscaba algo entre ellos. Hubo un momento en el que el medio dragón pudo subirse a uno sin problemas y seguir de cerca los movimientos del Spicer hasta que, sin más, desapareció. Siguió saltando unos cuantos árboles intentando encontrarlo hasta darse cuenta de que le había perdido de vista, su curiosidad le llevó a una carrera estúpida que no le dio fruto alguno, y eso le cabreaba en sobremanera. Entre la oscuridad que le brindaban los árboles y lo oculto por sus ramas, se transformó momentáneamente, intentando detectar el olor del otro. Tuvo que retroceder hasta el lugar donde lo había perdido, confundido miró hacia abajo para darse cuenta de una realidad insultante: en el último momento, Jason había bajado del árbol y se había acostado en el césped, como quien no quiere la cosa.

La cuestión era el como se encontraba su cara. Había vuelto a dividirse en dos, Jack y Jason presentes en un cuerpo, como autoridad principal el segundo. La mitad que pertenecía a Jack se encontraba con su respectivo ojo cerrado, la boca casi abierta, soltando algún que otro jadeo y un pequeño sonrojo en su mejilla. La mitad de Jason tenía una ceja fruncida no de cabreo sino a modo de picardía, con el ojo mirando a la nada y casi cerrado, los labios reflejaban una sonrisa perversa y eso, no supo por qué, le enfureció…o…quizás si lo sabía.

En el interior de Jack/Jason

-¡Te quieres estar quieto! –Jack forcejeaba con su otro yo, quien le apoyaba en la cama e intentaba "morder" su cuello.

-Pero si tenemos tiempo, ¿además acaso no quieres? Puede que sea o no tu primera vez, -dijo, puesto nunca se puso a intentar ver si su otra parte era virgen al fin y al cabo, ambos tenían su privacidad, poca pero la tenían – ¿pero no crees que es mejor hacerlo conmigo? Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué es lo más placentero para ti.

-¡He dicho que no joder! –Jack trepó por la cama, craso error, Jason se tiró sobre él y le acorraló contra esta acariciando y tocando puntos que el pelirrojo de pelo corto odiaba y adoraba en esos momentos tener.

De un momento a otro, Jason sintió un escozor en su mejilla izquierda, al revisarla con una de sus manos descubrió sangre en esta, su contra parte, aliviado por la desatención actual recibida y preocupado por el estado del otro, le acaricia la herida quitándole la sangre de ella y chupándola. El otro no pudo más que lamentarse y ronronear rogando placer.

-Ahora vuelvo –dijo contrariado el de pelo más largo.

Fuera del cuerpo

Chase, harto de ver como el sonrojo se acrecentaba y la boca parecía murmurar decidió ponerle fin, bajó hasta donde estaba el cuerpo, se situó tras el agarrándolo por la cintura y con su mano libre le hizo un corte con su uña en la mejilla perteneciente a Jason, cuando la sangre asomó por esta vio como de pronto desaparecía de ahí para aparecer restos de ella en la mitad de los labios pertenecientes a Jack, aferró más el cuerpo del otro al suyo con rabia y esperó. Al momento apareció Jason.

-¡Serás hijo de puta! –gritó, frente a ellos pasaron un par de estudiantes de instituto que al verles creyeron que eran pareja por lo que desviaron sus miradas con un sonrojo en ellas, Jason suspiró -¿¡Sabes cuánto me costó convencer a Jack para poder tirármelo!? Bueh, ahora qué más da, ya se le pasó el calentón que conseguí ponerle gracias a que Don Aguafiestas me interrumpió y lo tendré más difícil para conseguirlo de nuevo.

Un dolor de cabeza le llegó al pelirrojo de pronto que tradujo como gritos y reproches de su otro yo. Chase sin embargo clavó sus uñas en los costados del chico.

-Ohhh, lo lamento, de veras… -contestó con ironía –pero creo que vine para que me contases por qué cojones existes y no para ver como te intentas trinchar al que hasta hace poco besaba el suelo que pisaba.

-Bueno, bueno, está bien… entonces… ¿de cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

-... ¿Qué? –pronto sintió haberse perdido algo importante en la conversación.

-Ayer te dije claramente que si no había dinero no había información.

-No tientes a tu suerte Spicer.

-Tú eres el que no debe tentarla, te recuerdo que estamos rodeados de mi elemento –Jason sonrió con orgullo.

-Rata asquerosa.

-Yo también te quiero amor mío.

Chase suspiró, en ese lugar su estado monetario tenía la misma cantidad que podría tener un tarro de golosinas en manos de un niño adicto al azúcar, es decir, cero. Decidió por probar algo diferente.

-¿Qué tal esto? Me dices qué cojones pasa y no te atravieso con mis púas, ¿o te he de recordar que estás más pegado a mi que la roña a tus uñas?

-Mh…. Convincente… si, muy convincente.

Entonces, como quien no quiere la cosa, Jason se acomoda en el cuerpo del otro como si fuese un gato y comienza a contar todo lo que sabía, poco le faltaba incluso decir que las primeras palabras de Jack fueron "Maldad" y las suyas "Maldito gemelo traidor". Aunque siempre prefirió la anécdota de cuando Jack y él eran uno y fueron corriendo hacia su madre como quien huía del diablo

Mini Flashback

-¡¡Mamá mamá mira!!

-¿Qué ocurre Jackie? –la madre le sonrió dulcemente y le acarició la cabeza acercándose a su hijo y poniéndose lo más cerca de él que podía agachada en el suelo para conseguir llegar casi a la altura de él.

-¡Mira! –de las manos de Jack brotaba una ramita que rápidamente se convirtió en una Venus atrapamoscas versión caníbal que mordía el aire que le rodeaba la madre, al ver como las raíces brotaban de las palmas de las manos de su pequeño, y ver como semejante animal se comía su broche de oro más preciado colocado pulcramente en su chaqueta de marca no pudo hacer otra cosa que chillar y desmayarse, eso ocasionó que el niño separase las manos y las cerrase destruyendo la planta y comenzase a llorar al lado de la cabeza de su adorada madre quien pedía auxilio.

Fin del mini Flashback

-¡jajajajaja! Fue taaaan divertido, es una pena que nos hayamos separado, ¿no crees?

Chase en ese momento poco le faltaba para concebir un bonito tic en el ojo izquierdo, agradeció el haber decidido no tener descendencia y mucho menos haberse cruzado con algún ser demoníaco.

-¿Qué, contento ya? Pues déjame ir, tengo maquinaria que inventar, robots que reparar y tarea escolar que hacer y estudiar.

-No, aún no, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, así que desaparece.

-Jo, no sabía que me odiabas tanto… que pena… y yo que te tenía estima –dijo con falso dolor.

-No estoy bromeando Jason, estorbas

-Me da igual lo que pienses dragoncito, tengo mis planes hechos aquí, y créeme, no desapareceré hasta verlos cumplidos.

-¿Y qué hay de los Shengon wus? –dijo por fin soltándolo

-Eso son pasatiempos –inquirió sonriendo, se levantó colocándose frente al demonio y se sacudió la ropa –bien, yo me voy, ¡bye bye! –de la nada apareció un agujero en la tierra llevándoselo consigo.

Chase suspiró, los Spicer cada vez eran más raros a su entender, aprovechó que la tarde ya había caído y no había nadie en el parque ya y se fue a su adorado reino deseando no tener hijos nunca.

Casa de Jack

Jason tira la mochila lejos, se dirige a su mesa de laboratorio y comienza a trabajar, era un robot especial del cual no quería que nadie supiese, era una sorpresa para su otro yo y no podía permitir que el otro lo viese antes de tiempo, sin embargo, tiempo más tarde, decidió cubrir su trabajo y trabajar en los spybots para poder mandarlos al templo Shaolin. Suspiró hondo, tuvo un día algo movidito mas no se arrepentía, había aprendido que el pecho de Chase era tan duro y reconfortante como se había imaginado al verlo la primera vez, sonrió con malicia y siguió con sus robots, hizo un descanso para cenar y por último le dio los toques finales. Rato más tarde decidió que ya haría los deberes al día siguiente. Y Justo cuando decidió que era hora de dormir le volvió a recorrer esa sensación de poder y placer entremezclados por su cuerpo, otro shengon wu.

Sonrió y fue corriendo hasta su cuarto sin pararse a pensar coherentemente puesto que su miembro volvía a responder a estas hondas de placer. Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo vistiendo un pantalón negro algo ajustado, una camisa con el símbolo de la anarquía y un brazalete hecho el día anterior con algo de poder incorporado antes de irse a clases, el brazalete tenía forma de serpiente enroscada alrededor de lo que parecía ser el hueco donde cabría un brazo, se la colocó en la muñeca y al pasar la mano por encima de esta el brazalete se convirtió en una serpiente de verdad.

-Buenos días James.

Se calzó sus botas de "The Nightmare before Christmas" y miró a su alrededor.

-A ver… necesitaré unos cuantos Jackbots, el jet 3000, a James para quedar más guay que nadie, mi collar, un destornillador no vaya a ser que se me estropeen de pronto y… un paquete de pañuelos.

Una vez conseguido lo necesario puso rumbo de nuevo hacia la dirección del shengon wu activado, con los pantalones bajados, el paquete de pañuelos de papel en una mano, el sistema de navegador automático en marcha y los Jackbots siguiendo como podían al jet.

_**Tsuzuku…**_


End file.
